universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount's Carowinds
Paramount's Carowinds is a theme park located at Charlotte, North Carolina and also one of the other Paramount-Rebirth Parks. It's currently owned by Paramount Parks (From 1993-2006; 2017-present). Formerly owned by Taft Broadcasting (1973-1984), Kings Entertainment Company (1982-1992) & Cedar Fair (2006-2016) Paramount In Late Winter 2017 Paramount Parks And Unused Carowinds Will Become Paramount's Carowinds And The Planet Snoopy Area Area Will Be Rethemed Into Nickelodeon Universe Area And Old Rides Formerly Themed To Paramount Movie's Will Comeback And They added 6 new zones: PBS Kids World Of Fun, Cartoon Network City, Hanna Barbara Land, South Park, MTV Carnival. and ROBLOXLand. Most Of The Ride's Are Themed To Paramount Nickelodeon,Comedy Central, Hanna Barbara, Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, PBS Kids and Roblox. Areas * Entrance * Celebration Plaza * Crossroads * Paramount Backlot * Carolina Boardwalk * Carousel Park * MTV Carnival * Paramount's Action Zone * Paramount Junction * Nickelodeon Universe * Cartoon Network City * Thomas Land * PBS Kids World of Fun * South Park * Bugs Bunny Boomtown * Hanna Barbara Land * Winx Club * Paramount's Carolina Harbor Attractions Roller Coasters * MTV Music Coaster - A B&M Hyper Coaster Themed To MTV. (Formerly Intimidator.) * Beavis & Butt-Head: That Was A Cool Ride - 'A dueling roller coaster loosely based on MTV's ''Beavis & Butt-Head.(2019) Replaced Thunder Road. * '''Borg Assimilator - A Vekoma Flying Dutchman Coaster themed to Star Trek. (Formerly Nighthawk) * Top Gun: The Jet Coaster- A B&M Inverted Roller Coaster Ride themed around the movie "Top Gun".(Formerly AfterBurner) * Wayne's World: The Hurler- '''a wooden roller coaster based off the 1993 film, Wayne's World. Added 1994. * '''Escape from Congo - A Arrow Dynamics Steel Looping Roller Coaster Themed To The 1995 Movie Congo.(Formerly Carolina Cyclone.) * Carolina Goldrusher - A Arrow Dynamics Steel Family Roller Coaster. (1973) * FACE/OFF - A Vekoma Boomerang Coaster. (Formerly Carolina Cobra.) * Fury 325 '''- A B&M Hyper Coaster. (2015) * '''Ghost In The Shell: Battle For Tokyo (3D Motion Simulator Roller Coaster)- A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster loosely based on the 2017 film starring Scarlett Johansson.(2017) * Italian Job: Stunt Track - '''A Premier Rides Family Launched Roller Coaster Themed To The Italian Job.(2017) * '''Ricochet - A steel wild mouse roller coaster. (2002) * Vortex '''- A B&M Standup (Rumored to be converted into a floorless coaster) * '''Beverly Hills Cop: Police Chase - A B&M Floorless Coaster. Theme: Beverly Hills Cop. (2019) * Yogi Bear - A RMC Hybrid Wooden Coaster Themed To Yogi Bear (2017) * Regular Show Coaster - A indoor Wild Mouse coaster.(2017) * Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang Glider over Cartoon Network City.(2017) * The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to ''The Powerpuff Girls.(Note:This B&M dulling inverted roller coaster Was Formly At Universal's Islands Of Adventure In Orlando Flordia Whrere It Was Know As Dulling Dargons (1999-2010) And Dragon Challenge (2010-2017) When Dragon Challenge Closed It Got Relocated To Paramount's Carowinds In Charlotte,North Carolina Whrere It Was Now Know As The Powerpuff Coaster With A Re-Theme New Panit On The Coaster And New B&M renovated trains And On Borad Soundtrack)(2017) * '''XJ9: Jenny Wakeman Coaster - A RMC Hybrid Wooden Family Coaster.(2017) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar '''- A Vekoma Suspended Family Coaster.(Formerly Flying Ace Aerial Chase.) * '''Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - - A 200-foot-long (61 m) children's coaster from E.F. Miler. Themed To Paw Patrol.(Formerly ''Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie. 2010-2016)'' * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo MagiCoaster '''-A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo.(2017) * Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Note:This Ride Is Similar To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow ''tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports.(2017) * '''Thomas' Railroad' - A kids runaway train themed to Thomas the Tank Engine. * Ryan's Big Coaster (Track 1) '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' ' '''Height restriction:' 46" (2017) * Purple Streak - A Zamperla kiddie coaster. Theme: Barney & Friends. Height restriction: 36-60". * Ryan's Big Coaster (Track 2) '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost.(2017) * '''Winx Flyer - '''A B&M Family Invert. (2019) * '''Road Runner Express - '''Relocated from Great Escape where it was called Canyon Blaster due to Six Flag's second bankruptcy. Track retracked by Chance rides, except the station, brake run, lift hills, and transfer tracks. An Arrow/Chance Mine Train (2019) Thrill Rides * '''RipCord * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends. '''Height restriction:' 38" (2017) * Southern Star-A Looping Starship thrill ride. * WindSeeker * Yo Yo * The Scrambler * SlingShot * Drop Zone: Stunt Tower * Scream Weaver * Mountain Gliders * DJ Electro Spinner * MTV's Music Swing Carousel * Camp Lazio Rapids - '''a River Rapids ride themed to Camp Lazio. * '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - '''A 4D Motion Simulator * '''Krusty Krab Order Up Family Rides * Paramount Action-FX Theater * Carolina Skytower - TBA * Dodg’ems * Rock n' Roller * Do-Si-Do * Blazing Dragon Spin (1998) * The Grand Carousel * Bikini Bottom Bus Tour * Diego's Jeep Drive * Dora's Dune Buggies * Jimmy Neutron Rocket Blasters * Believix - TBA Theme: 'Winx Club (2019) * '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase '-''' '''A dark ride based on Sesame Street.(2017) Kids Rides * '''Camp Nick Jr. * Fairy Magic Spark '''- TBA Theme: Winx Club (2019) * 'NOVA Experience '-''' 'A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA '''Theme: '''NOVA. (2017) * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows (2017) * '''Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show.(2017) * Cyberchase 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase. ''(2017) Restaurants Meals * Burrito Cafe * Chick-fil-A * Chickie's and Pete's Sports Grill * Fry Tunes * Fry Shack * Harmony Hall Marketplace * Juke Box Diner * Panda Express * Papa Luigi's * Wings * The Krusty Krab * Harbor House * Sharky's Grille * Burger Beard's Beard Burgers Snacks * Arbor ICEE * Auntie Anne's Pretzels * Camp Cookout * Carolina Candy Shoppe * Cinnabon * Coca-Cola Marketplace * Funnel Cakes Tunes * Dippin Dots Sundae Shop * Edy's Ice Cream * Funnel Cake Emporium * ICEE Mix It Up * Rita's Italian Ice * Snack Depot * South Gate Drinks and Snacks * South Gate World's Greatest Funnel Cakes * Starbucks * Sweet Frog Frozen Yogurt * Beach Bites * Schooners Paramount's Carolina Harbor * Nickelodeon Barracuda Blasters - TBA. (2017) * Burgerbeard's Revenge - TBA. (2017) * Coastal Currents - TBA. (2016) * Dorsal Fin Drop - TBA. (2016) * Hurricane Falls - TBA. (2016) * Kiddy Hawk Cove - TBA. (2016) * Myrtle Turtle Beach - TBA. (2016) * Nick Jr. Pelican Plunge - TBA. (2017) * Burgerbeard's Landing (Formerly Pirate's Landing) - TBA. (2017) * Nickelodeon's Slimeworks (Formerly Seaside Splashworks) - TBA. (2017) * Storm Surge Body Slides & Tube Slides - TBA. (2016) * Surf Club Harbor - TBA. (2016) * Surfer's Swell - TBA. (2016) * Tidal Wave Bay - TBA. (2016) Lodging & Campgrounds * Carowinds Camp Wilderness Resort * Paramount's SpringHill Hotel (opened in November 2019) Events Paramount's Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in Late March- April The date will change depending on the year. Nickelodeon Slime Summer - a event that based on Nickelodeon Cartoons. Occurring whole summer season. MTV's Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. Paramount's Halloween Spooktacular Weekends.A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: 8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Paramount's FearFest Paramount Park's remains operational during the day and transitions to Paramount's FearFest.at night Only During September 15- November 4 .The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments, and select attractions; many of which utilize Paramount's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. The Events Icons are Darkside (Dark Tree Overlord monster). Samara Morgan,Nickelodeon Villains, And Plankton who is The Main Icon/Main Villain Of Spongebob Squarepants /the mascot of Paramount's FearFest. Scare Zones Including * War Of The Worlds. * World War Z. * Nickelodeon Under Siege. * The Garden Of Screams. * South Park Scare Zone House Including # Maximum Plankton 3-D (Based The Alternate Story Of Nickelodeon) # Cloververse (Overlord, Cloverfield, 10 Cloverfield Land and God Particle) # Five Night's At Freddy's # Bendy And The Ink Machine. # Bendy's Revenge Madness. # Darkened Dawn. # Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse 3-D Maze (Note:This House Is Similar To This Is The End 3D Maze At Universal Studios Hollywood But Based On Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse Movie From 2015.) # Pet Sematary. # Paranormal Activity # Super 8. # Reiamgned F ilution # Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters VR # Rings: SeVeN dAyS Shows Including * South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure. Map Info:'''Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. Not recommended for minors. * '''Plankton's Gallery of Madness!. Map Info:Take a surreal journey through Plankton's twisted imagination, as dazzling acrobatics and cutting edge techno music bring some of your worst nightmares to life. * Cirque du Freakz Map Info:'''Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Soleil, but Gross. * '''Planktons Mix And Mingle Map Info: Go on a kid friendly scare-venture with Plankton from the hit TV cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia: This Show Is Only At The Last Week Of Paramount's Howl O'Scream Horror Night's. Paramount's WinterFest.-A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.'Only During November 26- December 28. Trivia: At Nickelodeon Central The Area Has Green Orange Christmas Lights At The Nickelodeon Central Area And Filled With Christmas Decorations At Paramount's WinterFest Event Such as A coral christmas tree. Misc 25 Modern Life Years (2018) SpongeBob SquarePants 20th Anniversary (2019) 15WinxCelebration (2019) Winx Club is celebrating 15th yearsCategory:Paramount Parks Category:Viacom Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Carowinds Category:Theme Parks